


Shocking to the Bottom

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Electricity Play, M/M, Mention of non consensual sex ring, Spanking, Sub!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Tim and Dick are undercover. Dick plays with Tim. Tim enjoys it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is of age. Everything is consensual. Dick and Tim knew what would happen in advance.

“You’re awfully pretty.”

Tim stood up straight, shoulders back, doing his best to show off his body. He was naked save for a pair of black boxer-briefs and the blindfold slipped over his eyes. He could tell the complement was for him though. The voice was directly in front of him.

A very familiar voice.

Bruce didn’t know about _this_ mission. Tim had been following the sex ring for months now. Had concluded the only way to find the information he needed was to infiltrate, but it was a two person job.

He breathed in sharply when he felt familiar fingers skim his collar bone.

“Please, don’t touch the merchandise, sir.”

“How can I hold myself back when you have such a lovely toy so thoughtfully set out for me to play with?”

“You have to pay to play, sir.”

“Money isn’t an issue,” Tim kept his face confused, and a little afraid, but really he was holding back a smirk. Dick playing the bored, stuck up rich boy was a fantasy in itself.

There was a few shuffling sounds.

“Well then, sir, I won’t stop you at all, heh. He is a pretty thing isn’t he? Very fit, but delicate as well.”

Tim felt unfamiliar fingers touch his stomach for half a second before he heard a sharp slap.

“This one’s mine.” Tim wasn’t sure if the possessive tone was an act or not. “I assume his papers are in order?”

“He has a clean bill of health. He came from a trusted supplier. Good stock.”

He knew it was wrong, being referred to like a side of meat, but at the same time…

He’d be lying if he said his cheeks were red just from embarrassment or resentment, knowing it was Dick looking him up and down.

“Tell me the rules one more time.”

“All yours for three hours. You can do anything that you want to him. Anything you desire short of murder. If you maim him, it will cost you extra. He’ll obey you, he knows the consequences of being defiant.

“And I’m in no danger?” Dick asked. He was getting as much information on Tim’s safety as he could without giving himself away.

“Not at all. If the boy is defiant, press this button—”

“AH!” Tim shouted in surprise at the sudden pain around his neck.

The pain stopped and the sound of skin hitting skin followed, “What did I say about playing with my things?” Dick hissed—Did he just slap the seller?

Tim licked his lips nervously wishing he knew what was going on. His plan depended on Dick having time with him. If he got thrown out—

Then Tim was in trouble.

But he knew Dick would never let him down.

“My apologies,” The seller simpered. Dick must have given him a briefcase full of cash up front.

“It’s fine, but you can understand, I paid good money for an empty canvas, and this one,” Dick’s hand stroked down his chest down to Tim’s churnings stomach. Pleasant butterflies of anticipation. “This one, is the canvas I’ve chosen.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll ready the room.”

“And there won’t be a tape?”

“You will be monitored, but there will not be any physical evidence left, but as it states in the contract, you will be… observed by other paying members of our club while you play with the boy. Is that all your questions, sir?” There was an edge to the seller’s voice. Dick had pushed it, perhaps a bit too far with him, but the odious man was too in love with money to make much of a fuss.

“That’s all, come here, Pretty,” Dick’s finger crooked around the ‘D’ ring of Tim’s collar, pulling him forward. Tim could feel Dick’s hot breath brush his cheek.

“We’re going to have lots of fun.” 

-

Tim’s blindfold wasn’t taken off until they were in the room. He heard the door slam shut and lock. His blindfold was pulled off and he held back a gasp.

Not at the room. He had seen the schematics, pictures. Black leather everywhere, a wall of hanging toys, different contraptions to lay a victim out on, but Tim only had eyes for Dick.

With make-up, hair gel and the right suit—god he thought Dick had gotten over low v-necks—Dick cut the perfect figure. He smirked at Tim looking him up and down.

“There’s defiance to you, Pretty.”

Dick cupped his cheek, his eyes full of anticipation and greed.

Dick ran the back of his fingers down Tim’s side and landed at the elastic of the black boxer-shorts.

“You won’t need those. Take them off for me.”

Tim obediently slid down his underwear exposing himself for Dick.

And all the creeps watching on camera.

But he couldn’t bring himself to focus on that when he had Dick wear that expression while raking his eyes over him.

Dick stopped restraining himself. He started touching Tim, inspecting him. Pressing down on his abs, testing out the firmness of his ass and thighs.

Tim quivered.

“These are nice,” Dick bent down and squeezed his thighs. Suddenly Tim was pushed backwards. He fell back onto a loveseat behind him. Dick grabbed his thighs in a bruising grip and pulled his legs apart, spreading Tim before him.

“But this is what I was wondering about.”

Tim went red. His semi-hard cock was completely exposed.

“I think I want to see how much you enjoy it, Pretty.”

Dick bent down still pulling Tim’s legs wide open and began to suck at Tim’s cock.

“Ngh!” Tim panted. It didn’t take long for Dick’s talented tongue to get him hard. He squirmed, trying to make himself seem reluctant, that was what the bastards got off on after all, but it was hard when it was _Dick_ doing it to him.

Just before he was able to achieve release Dick pulled back with a mean smirk.

“No!”

“Nuh, uh, uh, boy. This is about me, not you.”

Dick was an extremely giving lover. He was always attune with what Tim wanted. The thought of Dick being selfish with him sent a pleasant chill up his spine.

“Now then, let’s play.”

***

Tim cried out again and again. Dick was smacking him hard on his bare ass. He didn’t pull his punches either. Tim felt tears prickle on the edge of his eyes.

Smack, smack, smack! His ass burned as he squirmed in Dick’s lap hopelessly hard. Finally Dick stopped and rested his hand on Tim’s hot ass.

“You understand who’s boss now, Pretty?”

“Yes master,” Tim quivered.

“Good, now that you’re broken in, I think it’s time to get to the main event.”

Tim meekly stood and Dick hooked his finger around the ‘D’ ring of his collar, pulling him towards a table.

He was pushed on and strapped in. He knew what was coming and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Dick brought over the battery and wires.

“P-please don’t,” he begged, though he didn’t expect or want Dick to stop. Dick attached the circuits to his nipples, and brought out a strange looking cockring which he placed at the back of Tim’s cock and then plugged in as well.

“Don’t, don’t!”

“What have I said about talk back, Pretty?” Dick smirked trailing his hand down Tim’s abs. Tim tensed. He watched as Dick snuck the extra wire, attaching it to his collar. It would short circuit the device ensuring Tim would be able to escape.

…but to do that…

Dick suddenly flipped the switch. Tim cried out. FUCK!

He let out a scream. He had been electrocuted before, but not on his cock—and yet he was probably even harder. His nipples buzzed. Dick tweaked them.

“Oo, you like that, huh? Good, let’s go again.”

A low buzz, and then another zap. Dick stuffed a gag in his mouth to make sure Tim didn’t bite his tongue. He could tell the collar was useless now. Now it was just a matter of…

Well escaping, but he could enjoy himself too, right?

Dick unstrapped his legs and pulled them over his shoulders, pushing into him. He gave Tim another zap and groaned as Tim shook at the electricity. He pushed in and out. Tim screamed. Dick slammed into him. He suddenly stopped tensing. He came into Tim, shocking him as he orgasmic. Tim felt his own orgasm explode. A buzzer rang.

Dick’s time was up.

***

Home again. Of course Dick apologised. Of course he regretted it. Tim sighed.

“But didn’t you enjoy it?”

“Huh?”

“Having me under your control?”

Dick blushed, “Well… I…I can’t say that I…”

Tim leaned into his space, “I have a new kink.”

Dick licked his lips.

“Dominate me, Master.”


End file.
